


Dominance

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Something about Sora has always begged to be dominated and Kairi is more than happy to be the one to do so.This is just a stupid excuse to write Sora getting pegged.





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going to actually read this: I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I have never written Femdom before and I have never written about a man getting pegged. This is so stupid and I am so sorry.  
> They're 18+ in this, btw.

Kairi hadn't thought it would be this hot when they first started out. She'd always found Sora beautiful. Though he was attractive, and there were plenty of other words to describe him but nothing aside from beautiful came to mind.  
  
Everything about him was beautiful. From the graceful way he moved during battle to the way his eyes sparkled under the setting sun of Destiny Island. To the way he'd ever so slighty rub his nose after a job well done.  
  
To the way his body shivered and jerked with each thrust she made; the fleshy toy moving in and out of Sora at the pace she had chosen. Every once in a while he'd let out a huffy gasp and shaky moan of her name. And every time, it spurred her on.  
  
She loved the feeling this gave her, though she couldn't pin it down to just one thing. Ever since she had met Sora there had been something inside of him that begged to be dominated and Kairi had been more than happy to answer the call.  
  
It had started out pretty simply at first. She would demand Sora here and there, his soft blue eyes shining with excitement at each order and gladly carrying it out. Other times she would just play with herself and leave him to watch, those times were the best.  
  
When Kairi realized that Sora fucking her wasn't going to work, Namine had made a joke that had given Kairi an idea. _She should fuck Sora_. To her surprise, Sora had agreed to try it and since that first time they had done it like this ever since.  
  
Kairi continues to thrust, grunting at times with each sharp movement. There's something about the way Sora gasps and jerks with each thrust, moaning out her name and the occasional, 'more' or 'harder'; that makes her tingle in the most delighted of ways. Perhaps it's because of her need to dominate; or perhaps it's because she knows that the hero of light; Sora, who has gone through hell time and again to save everyone he can, will bend over and let her have her way with just one look.  
  
"Kairi-" The sound catches her from her thoughts, and one glance at Sora's hazy blue, half-lidded eyes tells her this: he's close to coming. She tsks, slowing her moving to slow thrusts and letting her finger graze his cock. The sound of him gulping just sends another shock of electricity through her.  
  
"Yes?" Kairi asks. She smirks when Sora whines, his hips arching ever so slightly.  
  
"Pl-" Sora stops himself when Kairi traces her fingernail against his cock. Without thinking, he gasps out, "Please, may I...?"  
  
The princess finds it extremely cute. Even after all this time, Sora can barely say such 'dirty' words as he would put it. The most she'd ever gotten out of him was a, "Please fuck me!" And even then, she'd barely heard it with how flustered he had been.  
  
Humming, Kairi pauses her finger at the slit, feeling the beads of pre-cum bud against her pointer finger. Her eyes flicker over Sora's body, his arms held above his head and tied to the bed frame, his head lolled to the left, nestling on his shoulder. His doe-eyes giving her a pleading look that she just can't say no to.  
  
Without warning, Kairi shifts her hips and slams them forward. She knows the fake cock grazes Sora's prostate when he cries, his whole body jerking with the force of the thrust. "Go ahead, Sora." Kairi barely finishes when Sora's hips arch, spurts of cum shooting from his cock.  
  
Kairi pulls out of him slowly, taking pride in the way Sora's thighs spasm when the dildo leaves his entrance with the faintest, 'pop'. She slips from the bed, untying Sora's hands before going to remove the harness for her strap-on.  
  
"You alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kairi asks, placing a gentle hand on Sora's cheek.  
  
Sora can only give her a lazy grin and nod, "'m okay."  
  
"Ice cream?" She asks and when Sora nods, she giggles, moving from the bed and leaving to retrive some sea-salt ice cream from the fridge.  
  
When Kairi returns, two ice-creams in hand, she finds Sora already cuddled under his favorite blanket, with a movie playing on the T.V. A smile pulls at her lips as she makes her way over, taking her spot next to him. And when Sora cuddles up into her side, breath even and content, she throws an arm over his shoulder and plays with his hair, whispering gentle nothings to him for the remainder of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this far: Thank y'all so much and don't forget to like, comment, and subcrib. 
> 
> In a seriousness, please, let me know what you think.


End file.
